We didn't make it to Fyrien
by kyunggy
Summary: Merlin convinces Arthur to let him stay with Morgana when she twist her ankle. Based on S03 EP 7 The Castle of Fyrien. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is based off of S03 EP. 7 The Castle of Fyrien, but, in this version, Merlin convinces Arhtur to let him stay with Morgana when she twists her ankle. Might have a magic reveal, or some Mergana!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Morgana vorcriven!" <em>

Morgana screamed as her horse reared up at the sight of the unexpected snake. She fell off her horse and rolled her ankle.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, running towards her.

Merlin grabbed one arm and soon Gwen was there pulling her up with the other.

"Ugh, my leg." Morgana groaned.

"Can you walk?" Arthur asked as he approached, his brow creasing in worry.

"She hurt her ankle: she needs to rest." Merlin said, trying to force her back down when she tried to stand up.

"We don't have that kind of time." Arthur said, looking at the sky.

"We can't go on without her!" Gwen said, looking up at Arthur.

"I can stay with her!" Merlin said.

Arthur looked between Merlin and Morgana. "I don't think you could protect her if bandits showed up."

"But she can't go on. She needs rest."

Morgana looked at Merlin with hatred in her eyes. "I'm fine!" she hissed.

"No, you're not. Gaius taught me how to treat swelling, I could help you."

Arthur looked at Morgana. "He's right, you know. Until your ankle is better, you'll have to stay with Merlin."

"But Arthur, surely you don't think _Mer_lin here could protect me with you gone?" Morgana said incredulously.

Arthur smiled. "Well, he has more to him than meets the eye." Merlin suddenly looked up and smiled one of his goofy grins. Arthur took one look at him, coughed, and changed the subject. "And once your ankle is better you can meet up with us at the Castle of Fyrien."

"Arthur-"Morgana started.

"No, Merlin's right Morgana. Gwen and I will head off in an hour and you and Merlin will stay behind."

Merlin looked like he was about to smile when he helped Morgana up.

"I can do it." Morgana said as Merlin tried to support her while she walked.

"No, you can't, your ankle is badly bruised." Something about the way Merlin said it indicated that he really didn't care if Morgana was in pain or not.

Up ahead, Arthur looked back at them and Morgana wrapped her arm around Merlins shoulders to keep up the pretense.

Arthur nodded and smiled. "Don't get too comfortable with my manservant, Morgana!" Then laughed, like it seemed so impossible for a noble Lady to fall for a manservant.

"That's what I said to you about Gwen, wasn't it?" Merlin muttered, but luckily, Arthur didn't hear him.

Back at the campsite, Gwen and Arthur set to packing up their supplies. Occasionally Arthur would ask, "Are you _sure_ you'll be alright?" and Merlin and Morgana would smile and say, "Yes." But deep down Merlin didn't know what he'd have to do to keep Morgana from running off once Arthur and Gwen were gone.

To keep the show going, Merlin set about making Morgana comfortable; adding extra blankets under ankle to prop it up and behind her back. He then built up the fire and tried to make himself busy by helping Arthur and Gwen pack up their supplies. Morgana would eye him, and occansionally sneer at him when Arthur wasn't looking, but otherwise remained quite.

It was midmorning when Arthur and Gwen said their goodbyes. "Be careful, Morgana," Arthur said, "And Merlin, don't make any moves on her, okay? I wouldn't want you to dishonor her."

Surprisingly, Merlin blushed. "Never." he said awkwardly.

"Make her better, Merlin," Gwen added and hugged him, "so that you can meet us in a few days."

Once their horses had rounded the bend, Morgana said, "What are you playing at, _Mer_lin?"

He sat back down from attending the fire before answering. "Just trying to help Milady."

"Oh, don't try to play the humble servant Merlin," she sneered. "You already tried to kill me once."

"Do you think I'd do it twice?" Merlin whispered, almost to himself.

Morgana snorted. "Oh course not. You don't have the guts."

Merlin scratched his jaw and shook his head.

"What?" Morgana asked, irritated.

"Nothing." Merlin said, but Morgana could clearly hear the evasiveness in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to see through his facade, but all Merlin did was scratch his neck uncomfortably. She changed the subject.

"What are you planning?"

Suddenly, Merlin laughed. "What are _you_ planning, Morgana?"

Morgana saw she was getting nowhere so she just stubbornly turned her head away from Merlin and refused to answer.

Later, when the moon had just risen, Merlin came back from the woods with more firewood for the night. Morgana had still not talked to him, and wasn't planning too, either. Morgana looked at the fire. It didn't look like it needed any more wood, and there was already enough wood there, not even to add the armfull of wood Merlin had just brought back. _Either he plans to keep me here forever, or he doesn't like being around me_, Morgana thought.

Morgana followed his every move. He apparently had not only gone for wood, but for some herbs. She watched as he prepared a pulltice, no doubt for her ankle. He slowly approached her with the pulltice laying gingerly in his hands. He looked into her eyes as he bent down on his knees in front of her, she took the opprotunity to stick out her chin defiantly.

"I'll need to place this on your ankle," he said slowly.

"Where else?" Morgana said sarcasticly.

A sudden fierceness entered Merlins eyes. "I wanted _Milady's_ premission first before I touched her." He made sure to empthasize Milady.  
>"You didn't ask before." Morgana said just as fiercly.<p>

"Well," Merlin mumbled as he lifted the bottom corner of her skirt to reveal her badly bruised ankle. It was the first time Morgana had looked at it. It was a blotch of purples and blues, not to mention the ugly red swelling around the bone.

Merlin then began to rub in the pulltice slowly, and no matter how hard Morgana tried to surpress it, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan of relief. The pulltice felt like ice water, and she could see it making the swelling go down.

Merlin was having a hard time not letting out a soft moan himself. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that she was evil, he couldn't make himself fully believe it. The old Morgana was still in there somewhere, and it was the same Morgana that he couldn't help loving. And feeling her soft, if not badly bruised skin, was making it harder by the second to control himself.

Abruptly he stopped before he started touching other places and broke Arthurs promise. "I'll need to wash that off tomorrow morning, then put a fresh coat on." Merlin managed to say evenly, then hurried and placed himself by the fire. "Goodnight Morgana."

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I finished the first chapter! More to come, (I hope) It's just I'm very bad at commiting myself to writing, but reviews help :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Merlin found Morgana already awake.

"Early riser?" Merlin asked. His voice faltered when he saw the murderous look on Morgana's face.

"That stuff you put on my ankle turned it brown!" Morgana yelled while lifting up the bottom of her skirt. Merlin edged closer until he saw that Morgana was right. It was brown.

"Here, I'll go gt some water and see if I can wash it off." Merlin said hurriedly, jogging off into the woods.

Merlin was back in about five minutes with a bucket of water. Most of it had sloshed out on his run back, but it was still enough. Merlin took off his red scarf and dipped it into the water.

"Hand me your ankle," Merlin said, and Morgana lifted it up daintly.

"Here." She said huskily. She didn't always pride herself in being observant, but last night she noticed how Merlin reacted when touching her. She had found one of many of his weaknesses, but this one she could take advantage of.

He hesitated a moment before taking her ankle. He looked at her, and she raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Well? What are you waiting for?' And Merlin reacted by taking her ankle more firmly and using his wet scarf to wipe away the brown stain.

After a few moments of scrubing, some of the brown stain came off. "Well at least it's not permanent." Merlin said as cheerfully as he could, even though his blood felt like it was on fire.

"Really?" Morgana asked. She bent over to look at her ankle, and in doing so, pulled the edge of her skirt highed so that it rested just above her knee.

"Yeah." Merlin squeaked. Her legs were just so perfect . . .

"Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Mhmm?" Merlin said, raising his head.

"There's still a big brown stain on my ankle." Morgana said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Merlin mumbled. He dipped his once red scarf back into the water bucket and began scrubbing again.

After a few more moments of this, Morgana said, "Don't be so rough, Merlin." But she didn't say it as if scolding him, but said it seductively, and proceeded to place her small hand over Merlins big one, and guide him to rub in small, slow circles.

"Now that's better." She whispered in his ear.

He shuddered and took his hand and placed it over hers and began to rub in faster, bigger circles. Morgana moaned, and he seemed to come back to himself.

He took his hand away and said hurriedly,"I need more water," and then took the bucket and headed off for the woods once more.

Once he was far enough into the woods that Morgana wouldn't see, Merlin pulled at his hair and dropped to his knees. "What is she doing to me?" Merlin asked himself. He bent over double until his head rested on the ground and hugged himself across the middle. "She's susposed to be my enemy." He mumbled to himself.

And that was what she was, his enemy. She plotted against Camelot and everyone he loved, and if Merlin hadn't of made that snake spook her horse, she would probably be helping Morgause kill Arthur right now.

Finally, when his emotions were under control, Merlin proceeded to fill the bucket with water from a stream and went back to Morgana.

"What took you so long?" Morgana asked worriedly, her face the perfect mask off innocence.

But Merlin knew what she was playing at, and he wouldn't let her get the better of him. "A . . . um, chipmunk had interesting nuts back there," He said, letting his empty hand point behind his shoulder.

"Really? What did these nuts look like?" Morgana asked leaning over.

Merlin noticed that while he was gone Morgana had obviously gotten into her saddlebags for she was now in her skimpy night dress, the front pulled down to expose her apmle bosom.

"Um," Merlin cleared his throat," . . . brown."

"Mhmm." Morgana nodded like this was the most interesting thing in the world. "Too bad you couldn't show them to me."

Merlins face suddenly turned bright red when he realized what she was implying. "How about that ankle?" Merlin said to change the subject.

"Oh, yes, we weren't finished yet." Morgana lifted both ends of her skirt up until they were bunched up against her thighs. But Merlin was stronger than that, he wouldn't let himself be seduced by her . . .

He began scrubbing again and this time Morgana didn't help him. And while he was thinking of what she was playing at, Morgana suddenly stroked his exposed collarbone and it caused Merlin to gasp and stopped scrubbing. Morgana's silvery laugh filled his ears. "You like that, don't you?" She asked.

"I don't want to break Arthurs promise," Merlin said huskily. He really did like that.

"You don't have to; I will." Morgana said just as huskily and then began to unlace the back of her shift.

"No." Merlin said. "You want Camelot destroyed, and I don't make love to my enemies."

"Don't you want me?" Morgana asked. She truely sounded irked, which wasn't surprising to Merlin, her ego was probably big enough to make her believe that no one would refuse her, but Merlin would.

"No."

After that neither Morgana or Merlin knew what to do, so Merlin ringed out his now brown scarf and sat on the other side of the campsite where he neither looked nor talked to Morgana.

Morgana, now dejected and depressed, thought on how she could seduce Merlin. Her magic wasn't strong enough to put a love spell on him, but she had to get to Fyrien to help Morgause. And suddenly, she knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the afternoon, Morgana decided it was high time to take action.

"I require a bath." She said with as much authority as possible.

Merlin was stunned for a second. Was he hearing right? "There's a creek near by . . ." he said uncertainly.

"Great, you can lead me to it."

Morgana gathered up a towel and a bar of soap from her saddelbags and followed Merlin into the woods. He was still a little dazed, but he resolved himself that he would in no way succumb to her.

In a few moments they were at the edge of a creek that was about ten feet wide and four feet deep. Morgana started walking down the edge of the creek until she found a grassy mound to put her towel on, and soon her shift. The creek formed a circle here, and the sunlight slanted through the trees around it.

Morgana turned around and found Merlin was still where she left him, and not looking her way.

"Will that be all Milady?" He asked, unsure.

"No, I'll need you assistance getting into the water since my ankle isn't strong enough yet." Morgana smiled wickedly when Merlins face coloured. "And I could use some help getting the fastenings undone."

"That wouldn't be proper." Merlin said.

"Well I could always make you, or tell Arthur that you made advances on me . . . or maybe de-flowered me?" She cocked an eyebrow at Merlin, and Merlin mumbled something about not giving in to her.

_Oh, but you will,_ Morgana thought as Merlin came towards her slowly, resolve set on his face.

Morgana undid her fishtail braid as Merlin started unlacing the back of her shift. His long fingers gently brushed her back as each lace came undone, and slowly went lower and lower. Morgana suddenly felt warm in her centre, like there was fire in her veins. She tried to shake away the feeling. She wouldn't give _Mer_lin the satifaction of knowing that his touch pleased her.

When all her laces were undone Merlin turned away and Morgana lifted it above her head, exposing her naked body to the air. She placed her shift beside her towel, pick up her soap, and set to aranging her long hair over her breasts to perserver some of her modesty, all the while watching Merlin out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction. All he did was refuse to look at her.

"Are you ready for your bath, Milady?" Merlin asked.

Morgana faked outrage. "Aren't you going to check the water for snakes or sharp rocks?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and set about taking his jacket off and his boots. "If you think you're getting me naked . . ." Merlin muttered as he began rolling up his trousers and shirt sleeves, "then you're sorely mistaken." And then he began heading off toward the water, not looking at Morgana.

"You don't want to get your shirt wet!" Morgana called. "You'll be sticking your arms in the water, and if I know you, you only brought that shirt."

Merlin grumbled something under his breath as he pulled his shirt over his head. He waded into the water and began to search for something that could pierce the skin when something occured to him. "What if I get bit?"

Morgana didn't answer, but, being her sneaky self, started following Merlin into the water while his back was turned.

"I could be bit by a posinous snake, and then how could I help you? And -" He was suddenly cut short as he felt slim arms wrap around his chest.

"You can help me in a lot of ways," Morgana mumbled against his back. "I didn't think Arthurs manservant would be so muscular." Morgana added and laughed, feeling Merlins chest.

"Well, toting all the armour. . ." He twisted in her arms so that he was facing her, and suddenlt he wished he hadn't when he felt the soft press of her breasts against his chest. "This isn't right," he said.

Morgana stroked his collarbone. "So this isn't right?" she whispered. She rubbed herself against his pants. "And this?"

Merlin gulped. He could feel the blood rushing to his . . . manhood.

Morgana reached up and kissed his neck. "How about this?" She asked breathily.

"N-no," he mumbled. She suddenly reached up even higher, while grinding him, and licked his earlobe. He groaned; his loins felt like they were on fire.

And as suddenly as it had happened, Morgana was moving away, the water obscuring the lower half of her body. _She wants me to follow her_, Merlin thought numbly. But he wouldn't give her that satasfaction, he would be strong. So he managed to croak out, "The water's fine," and then headed for the bank.

Morgana turned around to see him go, and called out, "Merlin!"

Morgana was contemplating on going after him, but this was her perfect escape. Merlin was probably back at the campsite, and Morgana could just leave, and he wouldn't even know it.

But Morgana didn't know why that made her so . . . sad.

_Well, since I'm in the water, I might as well bathe,_ Morgana thought. So she set about scrubing herself with the lavendar soap that Gauis made especially for her. She then washed her hair, which takes longer than you'd think, and headed back towards the bank. But that feeling was still with her, and she didn't want to leave Merlin.

When Morgana was back up at the bank she laid on her towel to sun dry, and to Merlin's perspective, she looked like a goddess. He knew he shouldn't be looking, he knew he should turn his head and go back to the capsite to give her some privacy, but his eyes wouldn't budge from her perfectly sculpted breast, the nipples rd and perky from her swim . . .

"No," he muttered to himself. It took all his willpower to turn his head away. "She's the enemy." He didn't know what she was doing to him, but he wouldn't stay to find out.

Morgana knew it wasn't the sun making her feel this warmth, but the thoughts of Merlin. Her mind kept on going back to him shirtless, his chest falling and rising, radiating heat, and the feel of him when she rubbed up against his manhood . . .

"No," she muttered to herself. She forced her thoughts away of Merlin. "He's the enemy." She didn't know what he was doing to her, but she wouldn't stay to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana gathered up her shift and slipped it over her head when her hair was dry. She was contemplating on going back to their campsite to get more decent clothes, but decided against it. Morguase would probably have something for her once she got there. But the problem was her horse. She wouldn't make it in time to help Morguase. Against her better judgement, she decided that she would go back to get her horse and saddlebags.

Merlin was sitting back at the campsite, staring into the small fire until his eyes glazed over. He couldn't stop thinking about Morgana, and the Morgana he knew when he first came to Camelot. _That Morgana is dead, and I killed her_, Merlin thought harshly. Suddendly Merlin heard a twig snap, and turned his head toward the sound warily. Nothing was there. Curious, Merlin headed into the woods to see what had caused it.

Morgana almost laughed; it was too easy. Merlin had taken the bait, and now she was slipping into the campsite and taking her horse by the reins. She grabbed up her saddlebags and slipped out of the campsite, keeping her back towards the sun, for if Merlin were to turn around, all he would see was a fuzy outline.

_Goodbye, Merlin._

Merlin felt it odd that Morgana had not come back yet, so steeling himself, he prepared to encounter her once more. He headed back to the campsite, and noticed that Morgana's horse was not there, and neither were her saddlebags.

"No . . ." Merlin mumbled. He ran to the road that Arthur and Gwen had taken almost two days ago. "Morgana!" He yelled. She wasn't there. All Merlin found was new horse tracks.

Morgana cringed. She had just heard Merlin call her name out, and was wondering if he would follow her. _Probably,_ Morgana thought. _He's too honour bound to let me get away._ She spurred her horse faster. She must get to Morgause.

Merlin packed up his supplies and saddled his horse. He wouldn't let Morgana get to Fyrien, he wouldn't let her hurt Arthur. And a sudden thought occured to him as he got on his horse. _She was suducing me to get away!_ And he strangely felt sad. _No,_ he thouht, and hardened his heart against her. _She is the enemy._

He spurred his horse down the track and hoped against hope that he could stop Morgana and not have to reveal his magic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Not the end, but I want to catch up on some reading, so enjoy and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana stood up in the saddle to get a better view of the Castle of Fyrien. She had made it without seeing Merlin once. She decided that he hadn't followed her, but as Arthurs shadow, she didn't think he would leave him to her.

She spurred her horse onward. She didn't plan on letting Merlin get in her way again.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. No matter how fast Morgana spurred her horse, she would never get there before him. He had found a shortcut to the castle and was now less than a mile from it.

Merlin jumped off his horse and tied it to a nearby tree. He would'nt need it where he was going. He could see where Arthur and Gwen had gone, their footprints were still in the sand. Merlin followed them until he reached the small opening of which Arthur had spoken. Stealing himself, Merlin stepped through.

Inside, Merlin was shocked to see the signs of a recent skirmish. Arthur and Gwen were nowhere to be found. Merlin ran a hand through his hair. All he could do now was wait for Morgana. She would led him to Arthur whether she knew it or not.

Morgana led her horse around the castle. She knew she didn't have to go through the secret entrance, but she didn't want Arthur to know that she was on Morgause's side just yet.

She was expecting two horses when she rounded the last corner, but was shocked when she saw three. Merlin had somehow managed to beat her to the castle. Well, he wouldn't get far, Morgana knew that. She would make sure.

But what if Merlin was waiting for her? She knew she could easily defeat him. She had magic and could weild a sword, Merlin could do none of those things. Her fears were proven true when she saw Merlin sitting on a rock outcrop with his head in his hands. Merlin looked up when she came in, glowering at her. She put on her best smirk to hide her pain - but why should she feel hurt? Everything was how she wanted it. But she couldn't help but remember the feel of him when she was trying to seduce him.

"Looking for Arthur?" Morgana said lightly.

"Where is he Morgana?" Merlin said angrily. He stood up, suddenly looming over her. She never realized Merlin was that tall, he always looked so gentle and goofy, but with him glaring at her like that, he suddenly seemed much more opposing.

She needed to deal with him now. Mustering up all her strength, she closed her eyes and focused on her magic like Morgause taught her to.

Suddenly Merlin was trapped from the neck down, the air seemed to turn into steel. "How did you do that?" Merlin asked, awes, forgetting for a moment that Morgana wasn't susposed to know he had magic.

"Magic, Merlin."

"But I've never been able to - " Merlin cut off hurriedly, looking worried.

Morgana gaped at him. _What had he been going to say?_ But she needed to get to Morgause, so she let it drop. "Goodbye, Merlin." Morgana said, and headed through the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana entered the castle with little problem. Most of the guards recognized her, and knew she was not to be hurt. Some even led her to Morgause, who was with Cenred.

"Sister!" Morgause called breathlessly when she entered. Her half-sister wrapped her in her arms and said, "I was so worried!"

"Don't worry, sister. I was fine." Morgana assured her.

"What delayed you?" Morgause asked, moving away to look at her face.

"_Mer_lin." Morgana sneered. "He thought he could keep me from you, but with some . . . lady charms of mine . . . I managed to get away."

Morgause smiled briefly. Then she frowned. "But you didn't . . ?"

"No." Morgana said curtly. But she had wanted to.

"Then let us discuss our plans. Come sister, we must talk."

Meanwhile, Merlin had escaped the air trap Morgana had set him in. It had been especially tricky since it was elemental magic, without words. But he had managed.

He had followed the secret tunnel until he reached a gate. Through that gate, he had had some trouble with the guards. But a little magic goes a long way, and he was on through the castle in no time.

The only real problem he was having right now was finding Arthur. He had no clue where he was being kept.

Arthur fought back with the men who tried to force him out of his cell. Gwen was being roughly dragged to her feet, and Arthur was trying his best to help her.

"Gwen!" He yelled.

"I'm fine Arthur, you just be careful." Gwen answered calmly, though a touch breathlessly.

The guards carried them between them, and spoke not a word. Arthur kept on looking at Gwen, transmitting meaningful glances. Gwen just took them as calmly as she could, not wanted to worry Arthur.

They were taken into a great room, and forced to their knees. Morgause came out, and Arthur looked on her with great resentment.

Across the room, Gwen's brother kneeled dejectedly. "You should never have come."

Merlin ran through the castle. He had just found the cells, and Arthur and Gwen were no- where to be found.

He suddenly heard a female voice, and skidded to a stop. It was coming from behind two huge oak doors. Slowly he stepped forward.

Morgana came out from behind the dais, and smirked happily at Arthur's shocked face.

"Make him stand." She said harshly.

The guards forced Arthur to his feet. "So, _Arthur_, I hope your trip was pleasant."

Arthur frowned, and said, "You were there for the most part!"

Morgana smiled, and went on, "_Mine_ was especially pleasant. Who knew Merlin was such a lover?"

Arthur's face turned red from outrage. When the thought of the implications washed over him, he turned even redder from embarrassment.

Gwen was also shocked. "But Merlin would never . . . he's not that kind of person."

"But he is a man, and a thoroughly good one at that." Morgana said. Both faces went even redder.

"You're lying!" Arthur shouted.

Suddenly the oak doors flew inward, and Merlin appeared.

"Why don't we just ask him, then?" Morgana said happily at the appearance of Merlin.

Merlin looked confused, for a moment, and then hate spread across his face. "Let them go, Morgana!"

Arthur was shocked at how forceful Merlin sounded. Not at all like the servant he was used to. He sounded . . . powerful.

Morgana didn't look like it had affected her at all. "First Merlin, I have to ask you a question. Didn't you enjoy our little . . . activities . . . after Arthur and Gwen left?"

Merlin's face went red. "You seduced me!"

"It wasn't hard." Morgana said. "Now, tell Arthur in full detail what you did to me, or I'll kill him."

Morgana raised her hand threateningly, and Merlin quickly stepped between Arthur and her. "Morgana, you don't have to do this." Merlin said.

"Yes I do." She answered back.

She began to incant words, and Merlin, knowing he couldn't use his magic in front of Arthur and Gwen, quickly did the only thing he could think of.

He stepped forward and kissed her, full on the mouth. It was their first real kiss, and he hated her for it.

Morgana's eyes widened in disbelief. She tried to fight back, but Merlin held her still. Ever so slowly, Morgana began to kiss him back.

Arthur and Gwen gasped. What was Merlin doing?

When Merlin pulled away, he had a hard look on his face. He pulled Morgana to his chest in the same way he had when he poisoned her. "Let my friends go, or I will kill her."

"With what?" Morgause asked. "Poison?"

Merlin didn't answer. "Let them go!" He pulled out a belt knife. "Or I swear I will cut her pretty little throat."

It all happened so fast, Merlin barely had time to react. Morgause had suddenly thrown Merlin across the room, and Morgana was scrambling away. Arthur was helping Gwen to her feet, and had somehow accumulated a sword.

Merlin rose slowly. "Arthur, take Gwen and run!"

"No!" Arthur yelled, "I'm not leaving you!"

"You must!" Merlin roared. "You are Crowned Prince of Camelot, and I will see to it that you live!"

Arthur looked at Merlin in shock. Who was the man he was looking at now?

When Merlin didn't back down, Arthur gathered Gwen and her brother. "Run!" He yelled.

Gwen and her brother exchanged a worried look, and then ran. Arthur stayed for a moment, contemplating on staying or not.

"Go." Merlin said calmly. "I'll be alright."

Arthur looked back one more time, and then ran.

Morgana was standing besides Morgause and Cenred behind them. "What do think plan to do? You are only a weak servant."

"I plan on stopping you." Merlin answered. Suddenly his eyes flared gold, and everyone was knocked to their feet as stones tumbled from the wall.

Merlin looked on them in pity. Cenred had been manipulated by two evil sorceresses, and had been evil himself. He tried to convince himself that this was right. But he knew it wasn't.

With one last look, he turned and fled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **The end! I know it was kinda rushed, but I wasn't very inspired. I knew I had to finish it, so I did. I was thinking on making a sequel, what do you guys think? Review and tell me!_


End file.
